Magic of Friendship Never Fades
by Pricat
Summary: Izz has always been very lonely even in Aria with his other friends around until he winds up on Earth and learns what true friendship is.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night as heavy rain fell in the human world as something from another world was exhausted as he was near a beach but smiled broadly as he tiredly made his way despite the storm and the fact that he really hated rain but it made his soft grey furred body cold and wet.

He was a Psammead with soft grey fur, bat like ears, tubby stomach like a spider's and hands and feet like a monkey's.

His name was Izzard J Nassicus but liked to be called Izz but he'd came from another world called Aria but he had entered this world because he had been told by Jen because he would be safe there.

But he was always lonely in Aria even with the other Arian Knights and Ogreix Warriors but he had no clue that Fate had something special in store for him as he was tired and everything went black.......

* * *

**A/N This is the prologue for my new story but it's a gift for a friend on here seeing as soon it's our Friendship Anniversary and I loved her fic gift but I wanted to give her something but remembered we live too far away and it takes really long for mail to go to where my friend lives so this was a better idea and yes Aria's involved in it since she loves my kingdom Aria so much.**

**I hope she and others like it too.......**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**Ch 1**

**A/N Here's the next part but I hope you like.**

* * *

The next morning the storm had died down as the skies were peaceful once more but in a house like many others in Calvert County, a girl with shoulder length hair woke up as she grabbed her glasses but she had been dreaming about Aria again but she wondered what had bothered Ogre Child but had woken up before she could answer but she had a feeling magic was in the air as she went downstairs but smiled hearing anime music from the kitchen as she saw her friend Leah making breakfast.

"Morning you sleep okay?" Leah asked her as she nodded.

She noticed that her best friend was a little distracted this morning but understood as she watched her friend eat but watched as she left later but needed to clear her head but went to the beach but sensed an Arian aurs as she reached a cave but went inside but smiled finding the Psammead there out cold as she picked him up gently as she returned home but hoped he would be okay.

"Don't worry Izzard, you're safe now." she whispered as she returned to the Robert's house.

She needed to make sure that Leah and David didn't see him yet because she hadn't told them about Aria but had told Leah a little about Izz.

She then went upstairs into her room but had laid Izz on her bed with blankets wrapped around him to keep him warm but hoped he was okay as she went to make soup.

* * *

Later she returned but found Izz awake but he was a little upset and frightened but she reassured him it was okay as he calmed down but was a little nervous as he drank the soup she'd made for him as he smiled shyly.

"Thank you but who're you?

I barely know you and you remind me of Ogre Child.

I'm Izzard J Nassicus or you can call me Izz." he said.

"I'm Carley.

I'm Ogre Child's half, the gentler side.

I know all about you Izz.

You're in my best human friend's house." she said seeing him relax.

He sensed comfort from her but gasped remembering this was the human Jen had told him about.

He then gritted his teeth in pain as a wound on his neck hurt.

"Healus." she said as Ogreix emitted soothing the wound.

"Thanks." he said falling asleep.

Leah was amazed as she'd seen her with Izz reading but smiled remembering what she'd told her about the Psammead but decided to leave her alone for a little while but knew it was early December and needed to get a tree.

She then made lunch.

She smiled seeing her best friend enter the kitchen but Izz was asleep in her room but Leah smiled as she told her that she'd seen her with him but she was excited about Christmas coming up as she had a lot of Christmas spirit.

"Is Izz okay?

He looks very cute." she said as Carley nodded.

"Yes he is but he's asleep." she answered.

She then took some Christmas cookies for her Psammead friend as Leah saw her take an apple for herself.

She hoped things were okay as she saw David sketching in the living room.

She then left for a while.......


	3. Helping Him Feel Better

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Izz awoke a few hours later but saw Carley putting on a warm coat and Roxy hat as she grabbed her back pack and symbol cane but was curious as he slipped into it but felt relaxed but he heard Leah speak about Christmas as they got into the car but she was happy to see him.

"Where're we going?" he asked her.

"We're going to the mall for Christmas shopping to buy presents.

I'll explain about Christmas later but we can't let Leah's brother David see you because he'd freak out but Leah likes you and thinks you're cute." she answered.

Leah had overheard them and smiled but knew that David couldn't know about him.

But they smiled seeing the mall ahead.

* * *

Later in the mall, Leah went with Carley while David went on his own to get presents but Leah smiled seeing Izz in awe at all the decorations along with the Christmas tree as they went into a store but he was hiding in the backpack but didn't like the looks he was getting from humans but noticed they were directed at Carley but didn't understand but saw it had something to do with the symbol cane but saw happiness return to her face as she managed to buy the gifts she needed along with Leah but it made him think of his brother Bronx but hoped that he was still in the Realm of Dark Spirits in Aria but Carley understood as they had coffee and were hanging out in the food court but Carley noticed how sad he was but he hid it as David showed up but Leah wondered what was bothering Izz but would wait until they got home.

David wondered what his sister and her best friend were talking about but knew she wouldn't tell him as they headed to the car.

* * *

When they got home later, David was ordering take out for dinner as Leah was playing video games but Carley was changing into pyjamas but saw Izz waking up from an nap on her bed but looked very sad but she had a feeling it was about Bronx.

"I-I had a bad dream about him." he said softly.

"Izz it's okay besides Bronx is trapped in the Realm of Dark Spirits but can't get out, remember?" she reassured him.

He nodded at that calming down.

She then saw him sit on her lap which made her feel better herself because she missed being in Aria but he felt better as she was reading Christmas books out loud but the mood was shattered by David screaming seeing Izz.

"David please, it's okay!

Izz is my friend!" she pleaded.

Leah then came upstairs and understood seeing Carley trying to get Izz to come out from under her bed.

"David he won't hurt you.

He's Carley's friend but you scared him." she scolded.

Carley then began singing as Izz came out but looked scared and a little sad as she hugged him.

She then saw him hug her but David was amazed but went downstairs but she saw Izz sit on the bed but was looking at the shelves full of books.

"Go ahead if you want to read when I'm not here.

I know reading makes me happy." she answered.

He watched as she left the room

He then felt lonely but went downstairs seeing he was hungry but Carley smiled seeing him in the kitchen making himself a plate of the strange things from the takeout boxes but laughed lightly as he was attempting to eat with chopsticks as he smiled a little but felt better being with her as Leah smiled seeing them together as she was getting more food.

But she was curious about where Izz came from and how Carley knew him.

But Jen was worried because Bronx had escaped to Earth and he was looking for Izz but he needed to warn his friend but smiled seeing Izz with Carley.

He hoped things would be okay........


	4. Welcome to My World

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing and the new story Inyunaruto365 posted gave me an idea for this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Leah was surprised finding Izz asleep on the couch in the living room the next morning but wondered why he wasn't in Carley's room but decided to leave him alone as she went into the kitchen to make breakfast but had no idea he'd been having bad dreams about Bronx returning but he had to relax knowing that Bronx was locked away in the Realm of Dark Spirits in Aria but he had fear that he would return but his snail like eyes opened smelling something good coming from the kitchen but calmed down as he saw Carley sit beside him.

He sensed something was on her mind and he had a feeling it was about telling Leah about Aria because she felt like she couldn't tell people about Aria because they wouldn't understand or make fun of her but since she and Leah had met, she felt like she could trust her with anything.

"You're thinking of showing Leah Aria, aren't you?" he said.

She nodded as there was silence but she had a feeling Ogre Child needed to tell her something important about Izz as she went to get Leah but decided to wait as she put her hand out in front of her.

"Portalus Openus." she said as her and Ogre Child's Ogreix emitted from it.

Suddenly a portal appeared that led to Aria but Izz was on her shoulders because he was a little skittish but felt relaxed around her.......

* * *

Carley smiled as she appeared in Latanis the main city of Aria as Izz was very silent as she approached the purple bricked castle that was home to the rulers of Aria along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but Izz was apprensive as he saw Jen but the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight bowed before her but he noticed the fear in Izz's snail like eyes but understood as he saw Ogre Child join them.

"We have plenty to talk about Your Highness.

Bronx has returned." the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior said to her.

Izz was shaking hearing that but Carley was very quiet at that.

"He escaped from the Realm of Dark Spirits and plans to ruin Christmas but is mad at Izzard for stopping him from hurting Jen." she said as the human understood.

"This isn't good.

Bronx has to be stopped." Carley said as Ogre Child agreed.

But she then watched as the human created a portal back to Earth and went through it.

They hoped Bronx wouldn't try anything.......

* * *

Leah then saw Carley enter the kitchen but was ready for school but wondered if something was bothering her but the girl didn't want to tell her until she took her to Aria but she hoped that Bronx wouldn't attack while she was at school but sighed as she grabbed her symbol cane and left with Leah but as she put her back pack in her locker, she unzipped it but smiled seeing Izz asleep in it but took him out of it but let him sleep in her locker but hoped he'd be okay as she went to class.

She was distracted most of the day but Leah wondered what was wrong.

"I'll show you.

Is everybody in class?" she said as Leah nodded.

The hazel eyed girl watched as Carley put her hand out in front of her.

"Portalus Openus." she said opening a portal to Aria.

Leah followed her but was amazed being in her best friend's kingdom.

But they were attacked as Bronx lunged at them but was hit by a blast of Ogreix from both Carley and Ogre Child weakening him but watched as he left but Leah was curious.

"Who was that jerk?" Leah asked as Carley helped her up.

"His name is Bronx J Nassicus and Izz's brother.

He's an enemy of Aria but he's why Izz is scared and having bad dreams." she answered.

Leah understood as they stayed in Lantanis for a while but needed to go home before David freaked out.

* * *

But later that night in Carley's room, Izz was listening to Carley was telling him what had happened in Aria but was scared hearing that Bronx had tried something but relaxed hearing that Ogre Child and her had weakened him but he was very nervous as she saw him climb into bed beside her.

"It's okay to be afraid.

Bronx as an enemy is scary.

I wish there was a way to turn him back to good." she said as he agreed.

She noticed he had fallen asleep instantly but didn't want to wake him up but smiled yawning as her eyes closed......


	5. Helping A Friend in Need

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

_**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**_

**_Bronx used to be an Arian Knight but the Spirit of Darkness overtook him and he went evil but maybe he could return to good._**

**_I hope people like._**

* * *

Bronx was very angry as he remembered what Carley and Ogre Child had done to him by weakening his dark Arian magic but he wouldn't let them stop him from his goal but smiled as he prepared to use his dark Arian magic to send Izz nightmares through dark Arian magic as he was hiding in Dark Heartus, the realm of Dark Hearts in Aria but something was speaking to him and it was the small part of goodness that the Spirit of Darkness hadn't been able to erase but it was trying to stop him as his head ached.

"No won't listen to it!

I'm meant to be alone, always alone!" he said as he removed his furry hand.

He was always haunted by the memories of being an Arian Knight and helping Izz but those days were over.

He then smiled as he decided to go to Earth......

* * *

The next morning Carley woke up but saw Izz tossing and turning but mumuring in his sleep.

"Hey it's okay Izzard." she said as his snail like eyes opened.

He looked freaked but tried to shake the dream off but she understood as she hugged him knowing that it was probably Bronx doing this but used her and Ogre Child's Ogreix to stop that from happening but Izz was relieved but still a little scared but she understood that Bronx was pretty scary as he was now evil and turned against those who cared about him especially Izz.

"I-I wish......... he could be like he used to.

But he changed into a monster and I couldn't save him." he said crying.

He felt her hug him.

"That's not true Izz.

He had a choice and he made a very bad choice but maybe there's hope because you make me think of Naruto when he was trying to save Sasuke from Orchimaru's evil clutches.

I know you can do it with our help." she reassured him.

He smiled a little but was asleep in her arms but smiled at that but heard Leah was up but left him to sleep in the bed as she went downstairs to see what was going on.

She then hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Leah then saw worry in Carley's eyes as they were in school but classes were fun because it was nearly Christmas vacation but knew she was worried about Izz but understood as she hugged her but the girl could feel dark Arian magic as she heard cackling in the hallway as Bronx revealed himself but Carley used her Arian magic and Ogreix to stop him as anger flowed through her but Bronx left having an idea but Carley heard whimpering in a locker as she opened it but found Izz hurt and scared but Leah watched as Carley picked him up gently.

"Bronx is really pushing your buttons huh?" she said as Carley nodded soothing Izz.

She watched as he crept into her back pack as she put it gently into her locker as they went to their next class but she felt sorry for Izz and angry at Bronx for all he was doing.

But she was making cookies to cheer Izz up as they were in Home Ecomics.

* * *

Bronx smiled watching her getting an idea.

"So this is the human he cares about?

I can use this to my upper hand!" he cackled........

* * *

"Oww it hurts......" Izz said gritting his sharp teeth trying to ignore the pain.

They were back in the Robert's house after school was done for the day but Carley was cleaning up his wounds from what Bronx had done but seemed sad at that.

"Sorry Izz.

Bronx is such a jerk doing this to you.

He should stay in the Realm of Dark Spirits forever." she said as he looked sad.

"Maybe but maybe not.

He wanted to hurt me worse but for some reason, he couldn't and was clutching his head but he needs help." he answered.

His left arm hurt badly but it was broken as Leah put ice on it for now until they went to Aria later but Izz hugged her.

"It's okay Carley.

It's just for the first time......... I don't feel so alone." he said softly.

She smiled hearing him say that but was hungry as they went downstairs.........


	6. Protecting The Season's Magic

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz and it's cute that my last chapter helped you feel sleepy but I hope you and Inyunaruto365 enjoy.**

* * *

Jen was angry but keeping very calm seeing what Bronx had done to Izz.

But both Ogre Child and Carley were telling him to ignore him for now but sensed sadness in Izz's snail like eyes as he saw his and Bronx's younger sister Yuri but she was staring at her brother's wounds but her light violet fur bristled in anger like she was ready for a fight.

"Yuri it's okay." he protested but she wasn't having it.

She wanted to take care of Bronx but Izz stopped her along with Jen but Leah understood but she saw tears in Yuri's eyes but had no clue Bronx was watching but something stirred within him.

He then tried pushing that feeling away but wouldn't fade.

He then used his Flame of Dark Equinix powers as that strange feeling faded but he growled but smiled seeing that Yuri was mad and wanted to fight him but knew Jen wouldn't let him get close enough to try but he had to try but remembered his plan as he used his dark Arian magic to open a portal and went through it.

He had headed to Frostia where the Spirit of Giving lived.

Ogre Child then saw fear in Izz's snail like eyes as he could sense Bronx causing trouble in Frostia as Jen was able to see what his friend was seeing but Leah wondered what was wrong.

"Bronx is causing trouble in Frostia.

We need to go there right away." the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight told her.

She saw anger in Carley and Ogre Child's eyes at that.

"Let's go!" they said opening a portal to Frostia using their Ogreiz.

They then went through.......

* * *

In Frostia Bronx was causing chaos as the Spirit of Giving along with her Ice Ogre workers were trying to stop him as he was searching for the Snowflake crystal that had Christmas spirit within it that the Spirit of Giving brought to Earth and Aria when it was December but she smiled seeing that he couldn't find it as she saw the Ogreix Warriors and the Arian Knights but saw Bronx laugh seeing them as Jen lunged at him using the Flame of Equinix but he blocked it using his Flame of Dark Equinix powers as Jen growled in anger.

"Sorry Jenora but that won't stop me!" he cackled as Ogre Child growled.

The cold winter wind whipped through her long tendril like black hair as her dark eyes glowed with Ogreix as she was using the Tempest of Rage her most powerful attack as Jen smiled along with Carley but she was helping her as Bronx recoiled in fear as it weakened him as the Spirit of Giving smiled as Jen put shackles on him as he led him from Frostia but Ogre Child and the others were helping the Spirit of Giving to fix the damage to the realm and to her ice castle but Leah was curious about the Spirit of Giving.

"What do you do?" she asked her.

"I bring Christmas to Aria and to the world you and Carley come from but bring presents to both humans and Arians in both worlds but the Christmas spirit is in my necklace but it's released at the start of December along with snow but people like Bronx try to destroy it." she explained.

Leah understood now but was amazed as they along with Ogre Child and the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights returned to Latanis and the castle but they saw sadness in Izz's snail like eyes.

"Bronx is in the dungeon but Jen and I took his Arian magic away so he can't hurt anybody but he looks so sad." he told them.

But Carley and Leah needed to go home before David got worried as Izz was in Carley's arms as she opened a portal back to their world but they hoped things would be okay.......


	7. Forgiving Him

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks go to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews and I never knew my fics helped others feel good or help them sleep.**

**I hope everybody enjoys this.**

* * *

David noticed that Izz was very quiet as they ate dinner that night but wondered what was bothering him.

They had no idea that it was Bronx that was eating away at him along with his left arm but he sighed as they ate because he had seen regret and pain in Bronx's eyes after Jen had taken away his magic and it hurt him to see his brother so sad even though he'd hurt him and reued to hurt his friends but knew only one thing could help as he went to Carley's room.

He hoped Leah and the others weren't there as he put his right hand out in front of him.

"Portalus Openus." he said.

He smiled as his Arian magic emitted creating a portal to Aria as he went through it.

* * *

In Latanis, in the castle dungeon Bronx was feeling sad and remorseful.

He knew that the Spirit of Darkness had made him do a lot of bad things even turn against those who cared about him like Izz as tears fell from his snail like eyes as he looked at his brown grey hands because he felt that he'd became a monster and he didn't blame Jen and the others if they wanted to leave him there to rot as the tears fell but heard footsteps as somebody approached his cell.

"Bronx it's okay." he heard somebody say as he looked up but gasped.

It was Izz but he wondered what he was doing here.

"I-I wanted to see you." he said entering the cell.

He could see Bronx had been crying and wanted to comfort him but saw his brother gasp as he hugged him gently but there was sadness as they broke the embrace.

"Why care about me?

I'm a monster." he said to him.

"That's not true.

It was the Spirit of Darkness that made you do this but you're always by yourself and maybe having people to care about you might make you feel better.

I know you have goodness in you." he said as Bronx looked away.

He then left as his brother fell asleep but needed to go talk to Jen about this as he left the dungeon but hoped that Jen would understand as he entered the throne room.

Jen was surprised to see him but had a feeling it was about Bronx.

"I know he messed up but I believe in him that there is goodness in him.

Besides we can understand because I was once the Knight of Dark Hearts and you were once Nalia's servant.

Just give him a chance." Izz told him.

"We'll see but for now he stays in the dungeon." Jen answered as he left.

Izz then decided to return to his friends before they realised he was gone but hoped Bronx was okay.

* * *

When he returned to the Robert's house, he found that it was late at night.

He then went upstairs and entered Carley's room.

He saw that she was still asleep as he climbed into bed beside her as he was thinking about Bronx but hoped that Jen would let him out but knew he wasn't meant to be evil but had been the Spirit of Darkness's servant but he hoped that things would be okay as his snail like eyes closed but Leah smiled watching him sleep as she went to the bathroom but smiled as she returned to her room but hoped Izz was okay.

She then fell asleep as the sun rose.

* * *

But David saw that Izz was in a better mood as they were in the kitchen having breakfast.

He had no idea that he had been to see Bronx but he'd only told Carley but she understood but felt bad for him knowing that Jen and the others would find it hard to trust Bronx but decided to go to Aria and talk to Ogre Child about it but hoped she could help with Bronx but decided it would have to wait until after school to go but she hoped that things were okay as she and Leah left but David was sketching in the living room but understood.

He then saw Izz go upstairs but hoped he was okay but Izz then created a portal and went to Aria to see Bronx but saw sadness in his brother's snail like eyes as he entered the dungeon but entered his cell.

Bronx was a little startled but glad to see him.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" Izz asked him.

"Jen visited a while ago but he doesn't trust me but he said that you talked to him for me.

Thanks but I'm not getting out of here anytime soon.

But I like that you visit me.

You never gave up on me." he answered as Izz nodded.

"We're brothers, it's our job to care about each other.

We're family too." he answered as Bronx smiled.

He then saw that Jen was watching but was surprised seeing how calm Bronx was around Izz but had a feeling that Bronx needed his brother as he left the dungeon but was thinking.........

* * *

As Izz was about to leave to return to his human friends, he saw Jen approach him.

"What's wrong Jen?

Is it to do with Bronx?" he asked.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight nodded in reply.

"I've noticed that Bronx is more calm around you so I figured that he should be with you and your human friends but we should wait for a few days." he answered.

Izz was very happy as he opened a portal back to Earth and went through it.......


	8. Trying To Trust Him

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy.**

* * *

Leah was nervous as she and Carley walked to school but her friend knew what was bothering her, that Bronx would be staying with them but her friend didn't like it because she was nervous but Carley wanted to give Bronx another chance after listening to Izz but knew it hadn't been Bronx's fault but hoped he could prove them wrong but Jen would be watching Bronx to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

She then put her back pack in her locker as they went to class but during Free Period, they went to Aria but found Izz there with Jen.

He hugged Carley gently as his arm still hurt but she knew he was worried about Bronx but she understood as Jen went to train with the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but Leah noticed he wasn't himself as he sneezed.

"You okay Izzard?" she asked him softly.

"I'm fine but just worried about Bronx because I know you and Leah are a little cautious about him." he answered.

"It's okay Izzard I know Bronx wasn't himself but he's okay now.

I know how much you care about him." Carley answered as he smiled.

She then realised they were going to be late for their next class as they opened a portal back to class.

Izz smiled at that but sneezed more.

He hoped that he was okay........

* * *

Later that afternoon David saw that Izz had returned from Aria with Bronx but he was very quiet but saw sadness in Bronx's snail like eyes but noticed that Izz didn't look so good but he kept denying it but Bronx wasn't so sure but decided to leave him alone for now as he heard the front door open as David's sister and best friend came in as Izz smiled but had a head ache but they saw him go to lie down for a while but Bronx was worried for him but felt nervous around them but he didn't see fear in Casrley's eyes as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Bronx I trust you and want to give you a chance but don't worry about Leah.

She'll come around in time but at least you have Izz and me." she answered as he smiled.

But he was worried about Izz because he could feel something was bothering him.

"I think Izz needs help.

He isn'r feeling too good." he answered as she understood.

But he hoped she was right........

* * *

Later that night Bronx was woken by soft moaning coming from downstairs.

He had been woken from a dream but was worried knowing it was Izz as he peeked around in the darkness but made sure David was asleep before leaving his room and went downstairs but was nervous as he saw his brother lying on the floor but was very scared knowing that he wasn't himself because he heard him babbling feverishly in his sleep and his fur was pale white but he had a temperature and unwell which made him nervous.

He then lifted him up gently and went to David's room as they lay in the top bunk together but Bronx was still awake but scared for him as he fell asleep as his snail like eyes closed.

But Leah found him downstairs but David came down with Izz in his arms as Bronx explained to her what had happened but she was impressed yet shocked at him for helping Izz but she wasn't sure of Bronx but was beginning to trust him.

She then took Izz's temperature and realised he wasn't too good but saw he had the flu but hoped he would get over it as she put Izz on the couch and put a blanket over him as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

But in Aria, Jen was surprised to see Bronx helping Izz take care of Izz because he was ill but understood that Bronx cared about him because they were brothers but had a feeling that it had been the Spirit of Darkness but hoped he'd be okay as time went on but he was worried about Izz but knew he would be fine........


	9. Wanting To Change For Good

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz because her review was awesome and things like that make me proud to be a writer.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Later that night Bronx couldn't fall asleep as he lay in the top bunk in David's room but was shaking all over as he'd had a bad dream about himself but about the Spirit of Darkness returning but she'd said that they needed each other but the dream had involved Izz and his human friends but the Spirit of Darkness had forced him to fight Izz but he'd woken up before the dream had gotten worse but he noticed that David was asleep.

He needed a drink after a dream like that as he snuck out and went downstairs but heard Izz coughing a lot in sleep as he lay on the couch as Bronx went into the kitchen but was making himself hot chocolate because he'd heard that it made people sleepy but watching Izz sleep made him feel better because he didn't want to be a monster again or hurt Izz as he fell asleep in the chair.

He felr safe and able to sleep........

* * *

But in Dark Heartus in Aria, the Spirit of Darkness was watching Bronx on Earth.

She was angry that Jen had stopped her from using Bronx to help her take over both Aria and Earth but wanted to still use him but knew that he truly cared about Izz and his human friends and she could use this to her upper hand.

"Soon we'll be an unstoppable team once more.

Then nobody will stop us!" she thought evilly.

She had been the one to make Izz sick because she knew that would bring Bronx to her but she had to wait and hope but hoped that her dream would come true as she bided her time knowing that sooner or later, Bronx would return to her.

Her eyes glowed with dark Arian magic as she cackled........

* * *

Bronx woke up with a jolt but relaxed hearing humming come from the kitchen.

He rubbed the sleep from his snail like eyes as he got off the chair and entered the kitchen but saw Leah making coffee but she saw worry in his eyes as he sat at the table but she could feel something was bothering him but he didn't want to tell her but was waiting for either Izz or Carley to wake up because he trusted them but wasn't sure if he could trust Leah but went to check up on Izz but was relieved finding him awake but Izz saw worry in his brother's snail like eyes.

"What's wrong Bronx?" he said weakly.

"I had a bad dream about the Spirit of Darkness overtaking me again and I-I had to fight you.

I woke up before it got worse." he admitted with tears in his snail like eyes.

"Ssh Bronx it's okay.

It was a dream but I understand why you're scared.

I know the Spirit of Darkness won't overtake you again." he answered weakly.

Bronx smiled as he felt a little better.

But he couldn't help feeling that the Spirit of Darkness was still after him.

He decided to go to Aria and confront her but Jen was nervous seeing him show up in the Alcae Forest and needed to talk to him.

* * *

Bronx was surprised to see Jen show up but wondered what he was doing here but had a feeling he was going to Dark Heartus to try and stop the Spirit of Darkness but the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight wouldn't let him.

"We'll handle her together with the other's help." he answered.

"No Jenora.

If we wait, she'll come back and turn me into a monster again which I can't let happen because I don't want to hurt Izz or the others.

That's why I have to stop her.

You wouldn't understand." he answered beginning to walk away.

"I do understand.

I was once Nalia's servant and she made me do horrible things until Ogre Child saved me by breaking the dark spell on me through her love but I repaid my debt to the kingdom and to myself and I feel better.

You're the same." he answered as Bronx understood leaving.

* * *

Bronx smiled a little as he returned to the Robert's house but was lost in thought.

He was thinking about what Jen had told him but realised that Jen had became the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight after Ogre Child had freed him from Nalia's dark spell and he had changed so maybe it would be the same for him too as he went to get a snack but hoped things would be okay as he had an idea seeing Izz was still under the weather as he put his hand in front of him and focused on healing his brother as his Flame of Noble Equinix powers emitted and surrounded his brother but hoped it had worked as the magic had faded as he left the room......


	10. Caring About Him

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing and I hope Rooz had nice dreams.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Bronx felt better as he lay in the top bunk but was nervous as he felt something enter the house but trembled as he knew what it was, the Spirit of Darkness as he got up and ran downstairs but hoped he wasn't too late.

But he was scared seeing Izz awake and in her clutches coughing and very weak as she smiled seeing the fear in Bronx's snail like eyes as he had to get him from her.

"Please let him go!

He has nothing to do with this." he pleaded as she cackled.

"But he's your brother so I can get to you and it's perfect.

I know you care about him and he could get sick if you don't let me take over you once more." she said.

Bronx was shaking as he knew what he had to do.

"Sorry Spirit of Darkness but I won't let you.

I'm not going to be a molnster anymore." he answered.

The Spirit of Darkness then left cackling as he hugged Izz.

He hoped he was okay as he heard him coughing and getting worse.

_"I need to get him to Aria before he gets very worse_." he thought.

He then opened a portal to Aria and went through it with Izz in his furry arms.

* * *

Leah noticed that Bronx was sad as he and Izz were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Bronx had decided not to tell them about the Spirit of Darkness trying to make him be her servant again but he would if Izz got worse but Carley and David noticed something was bothering him but needed to leave for school but Bronx was watching T.V with Izz as they were on the couch but Bronx noticed that Izz looked worse but hoped that he would be okay but David noticed that Izz's fur was beginning to turn blue as Bronx was scared but had to stay calm.

"Don't worry Bronx we'll find a way to help him." he said as Bronx nodded.

"_I hope you're right._

_I don't want to lose Izz."_ he thought sadly.

Later they saw Carley and Leah return from school but Bronx saw worry in Carley's eyes seeing how Izz was but he needed to tell them what had happened as they were understanding but Leah watched as Carley opened a portal to Aria but had Izz in her arms but hoped that Ogre Child and the others could help him but Bronx hoped they could.

Ogre Child was nervous seeing Jen freak seeing how ill Izz was but Bronx explained that it was his fault.

"It's not your fault Bronx.

We'll find a way to help him.

At least you didn't give into the Spirit of Darkness." Jen answered.

Bronx nodded sadly.

Hr then heard Izz mentally call to him reassuring him he would be okay but Bronx wasn't so sure as he wiped away tears as he saw them begin to recite a spell as magic surrounded the room but after a while it faded.

"Did it work?" he asked as Jen saw Skye examine Izz.

"Yes but he needs to rest since he has the flu." the Goodness Witch answered as Leah was happy.

She then picked Izz up gently.

She and Carley then went home to Earth.

* * *

Later they noticed that it was nearly bedtime but Bronx was fighting sleep.

Leah wondered why he was doing that but Izz knew why his brother was avoiding sleep.

"He's worried that the Spirit of Darkness will come back to overtake him but I reassured him it wouldn't happen." he answered but she saw that Carley had an idea as she was making hot chocolate and brownies.

"They're for Bronx, right?" she asked her.

She nodded.

"Yep.

Cocoa makes humans fall asleep so it will have the same effect on Arians if they drink it, I hope." she answered.

Izz loved his friend's idea as he watched Bronx drink the hot chocolate and brownies but he liked them but started yawning as the others went to bed.

Later Carley was reading but saw Izz was asleep in bed beside her but saw Bronx asleep on the bed which made her smile as she turned off the light.........


	11. Beginning of A Special Bond

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Hope my fave reviewers enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Bronx woke up feeling better as it was early morning but he saw that his brother and his human friend were still asleep so he went downstairs but saw David sketching but decided to go to Aria for a while but hoped the Spirit of Darkness wouldn't try to hurt him.

"Portalus Openus." he said as his Arian magic emitted creating a portal.

He then went through it as it closed after that but he hoped the others wouldn't be too worried as he arrived in Latanis but smiled seeing the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights train as he joined them.

But Jen had an idea but needed to talk to Bronx about it.

He was sweating through his furry body after training but wondered what he wanted to talk to him about.

"I think that Leah and Carley should go through the Rite of Bonding with you and Izz.

I know you guys would be two powerful teams." he answered.

Bronx was curious at this but wanted to try it but hoped it would stop the Spirit of Darkness from trying to overtake him.

"You should bring them here after school lets out." he answered.

The Psammead nodded as he realised that Izz and his friends would be waking up soon and returned to Earth.......

* * *

Izz wondered why Bronx was in a good mood but realised that his brother had gotten a good night's sleep.

But he listened as Bronx explained to him what Jen had told him but was happy hearing that as he coughed slightly as Leah gave him his medicine but he needed to talk to her but asked Bronx to talk to Carley about the Rite of Bonding but hoped they would go through with it as they went downstairs for breakfast but Leah already agreed along with Carley but had a feeling that the Spirit of Darkness was trying to ruin things but went to school.

Bronx was relieved at that as he and Izz were watching T.V.

* * *

The Spirit of Darkness had seen that as she was in Dark Heartus, the realm of Dark Hearts in Aria.

She knew that Bronx had resisted her eariler but had another idea as she knew how much they cared about their human friends but knew they would be going through the Rite of Bonding and their hearts would be joined together along with their Arian magic but she had to stop that from happening but knew that Jen and the others would stop her.

She would make her move when they went to Aria later as her eyes glowed with dark Arian magic as she watched Bronx with Izz in the human world........

* * *

Later Izz was in Leah's arms as she and Carley entered through a portal to Aria.

They hoped that the Spirit of Darkness wouldn't try to stop the Rite of Bonding as they arrived in Latanis as they approached the purple bricked castle but entered it through a secret passage but found Ogre Child along with Jen and Skye waiting for them.

Bronx was on Carley's shoulders as Skye began to recite the spell that began the Rite of Bonding as magic surrounded the room but after it faded, Leah and Bronx felt stronger along with Carley and Izz but they smiled knowing that the Spirit of Darkness couldn't stop them now but hoped they could stop her as they returned back to Earth.

David was curious as to where they'd gone along with Izz and Bronx sometimes since they never told him about Aria but were deciding whether or not to tell him but Izz decided they should show him sometime but not now as they returned as he was having a snack but wondered why they were feeling better but had no clue that they'd gone through the Rite of Bonding but Leah went for a bike ride as Carley was online watching videos but hoped that Bronx would be okay but had a feeling that the Spirit of Darkness wouldn't give up.

But she smiled seeing Bronx asleep in her lap.

He was taking an nap which is something he never really did but was tired after going through the Rite of Bonding but smiled as she went to make snacks for when he woke up but had made brownies since he loved those but was going to make hot chocolate and brownies for him later so he could sleep knowing he had trouble sleeping but remembered what Jen had given her as she opened the bag.

She gasped in awe pulling out a music box in the shape of a castle that looked like the one in Latanis with a dragon curled around it protecting it as she and Izz were in awe but smiled as they heard the music as it was an Arian lullaby.

"_This is so cool!"_ she thought smiling.

Izz watched as she went upstairs to keep it safe but would play it for Bronx later to help him sleep but heard Bronx wake up later as he rubbed the sleep from his snail like eyes as he ate some brownies and drank milk.

He wondered why his friend and Izz seemed so happy.

* * *

Later that night Bronx heard beauitful music coming from Carley's room as his bat like ears realised it was an Arian lullaby and walked into her room yawning but climbed into bed beside her and Izz but she smiled as his eyes closed as the music nearly ended but Leah smiled at the sight but didn't want to wake them.......


	12. Joy Of The Season

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**This chapter is inspired by Thanksgiving since it's on Thursday and it's an early Thanksgiving gift.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she was making breakfast but smiled knowing that in a few days it was Thanksgiving and she needed to get stuff for the annual Thanksgiving dinner but wanted Carley to come with her but heard footsteps as David entered the kitchen but was happy to see Leah up.

"Carley's up but getting dressed.

She'll be down in a few minutes but we need to go shopping but what about Izz and Bronx?" he said as she understood.

"They can come with us.

I hope they don't draw attention." he heard her say.

Leah then saw Carley enter with Izz and Bronx but Bronx was a little nervous seeing Leah but Carley wondered why he was so nervous around Leah but had a feeling that he hadn't gotten to know her.

She would talk to him about it as they ate breakfast.

* * *

Bronx was curious along with Izz about why Carley and the others were going out as they saw her grab her back pack and other stuff as she smiled at her friends.

"We're going shopping for Thanksgiving." she answered.

"What's that?" Izz asked.

"It's an Earth holiday where you're thankful for the good things you have in your life like family or friends. We always celebrate Thanksgiving by having a huge holiday meal with turkey and lots of other goodies." she explained as Izz was in her back pack but saw sadness in Bronx's snail like eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"No I'm just going to stay here." he answered sadly.

They understood as they left but Izz had a feeling that something was bothering Bronx.

He decided to leave him alone as he, Carley and David left for the store.

* * *

After they returned from the store later, Izz found Bronx lying on his side on Carley's bed.

He noticed that his brother had been crying and wondered what was wrong as Bronx looked sadly at him.

"Does Leah not like me?" he said sadly as both Izz and Carley gasped.

"That's not true Bronx.

She does like you but she just finds it hard to trust others until she gets to know them but I know you're trying really hard to be her friend but she does like you.

Keep trying Bronx." Carley said to him.

He then hugged her as Izz smiled.

"You camn help us prepare the dinner.

We're making brownies too." he said as Bronx smiled.

He then followed them downstairs and into the kitchen but saw David making stuffing but he smiled seeing them.

He watched as they were making the brownies but Bronx was licking the spoon of brownie mix that made him smile as there was brownie mix on his furry lips.

Izz smiled but had no idea Leah had been listening to what they'd been saying but she understood that Bronx had changed but wanted to befriend him but was being her usual shy self but needed to get to know him a little more before she could trust him.

* * *

The days of the week passed until it was finally Thanksgiving.

Izz saw that Bronx was still asleep but was surprised to find him asleep in Leah's room but went downstairs and found David in the kitchen making breakfast but was surprised to find him there but watched as he made coffee but saw Leah join them but noticed that she seemed happy but had a feeling that it was to do with Bronx as she smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving." she told him.

"Thanks Leah." Izz answered.

She noticed that he'd seen Bronx asleep in her bed.

"Yeah I know.

Last night Bronx and I were talking and got to know each other but I feel bad for you guys because your parents vanished in Aria and were never found.

That must've been rough." she answered.

The Psammead was shocked hearing that Bronx had taken the courage to tell her that knowing it bothered him.

"But being a part of our family is helping him and you." she said.

He nodded.

But David was stunned hearing that but understood.

He then heard footsteps and yawning as Bronx entered the living room.

"Morning Bronx.

How did you sleep?" Izz asked his brother.

"Okay.

Leah and I got to know each other last night." he answered.

He was drinking coffee as Leah was helping her brother make waffles.

She knew that today was an important day but was thankful for the good things in her life.

She wanted to make it a fun day for not just David and her, but also Bronx, Carley and Izz.

David then saw his sister's best friend enter as she sat down beside Leah.

"Happy Thanksgiving Leah-chan!" Carley said.

Leah smiled hugging her knowing that she liked that as they had breakfast but went to get dressed and get ready for the day but David was surprised seeing Izz dressed in a mini tux that made Leah smile as Bronx rolled his snail like eyes as he was wearing a mini leather jacket and fingerless biker gloves on his furry hands which made them smile.

"We wanted to dress up seeing it's Thanksgiving, right?" Izz said as Leah nodded.

"Yes that's right.

But it's a very important day.

We're gonna go out and have some fun.

You guys ready?" she said as Carley joined her.

She was wearing a red kimono with a Chinese dragon around the front and back of it as she wore fingerless Sand Village gloves on her hands and her short violet hair was in a bun with chopsticks but both Izz and Bronx were staring in awe along with Leah.

"You look beauitful!" Izz said as Bronx agreed.

"Thanks guys.

I guess the three of us had the same idea of dressing up." she said smiling.

Leah nodded as they headed out the front door.......

* * *

Later that afternoon they had returned from a carnival but had been having lots of fun but Leah watched as her friends and brother were in the living room watching the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Parade as she was taking care of the meal they were having but smiled as she was working on her laptop as she was putting photos she'd taken eariler at the carnival but heard Bronx yelling and Mike and Sheba meowing angrily as she entered the living room seeing both Mike and Sheba chasing Bronx and he looked pretty scared especially as Mike and Sheba scratched him with their claws as Izz looked very worried.

"Mike, Sheba out!" David ordered scaring them.

Leah and Izz came to Bronx's side but saw the scratches were on his face but an nasty one around his right eye that worried them.

Bronx gritted his teeth in pain as he saw her bring out idione and bandages.

Bronx flinched at that as he hid behind Izz's back.

"Don't be scared.

I know it'll sting but I just want to clean the scratches especially that nasty one around your eye.

Please I want to help you." she said soothingly.

He then came out of hiding but growled a little as the idoine stung but Leah put a bandage around his eye.

But she felt him hug her as she realised the meal was ready but everybody was amazed at the table and the centrepiece that both David and Izz made as they sat around the table laughing, eating and enjoying each other's company but being thankful for the good things they had in their lives.

But the Spirit of Darkness growled watching them but had a plan..........


	13. Wanting to Save Her

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing but the tux idea came from Inyunaruto365's fic The Tux and the Dress but I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Later that week, Bronx had been tossing and turning in sleep because he was having very bad dreams about the Spirit of Darkness overtaking somebody else he and Izz cared about but wondered who as he woke up with a jolt as he woke up in the morning but went downstairs but was amazed seeing Jen show up but wondered what the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight wanted but had a feeling it was to do with his dream as he saw him nod in reply.

"Yes the Spirit of Darkness is causing trouble in Aria but I'm afraid it's somebody you and Izz care about deeply." he answered as Bronx went with him but hoped that the others would understand as he and Jen left for Aria.

But he was nervous.......

* * *

Yuri smiled as she was causing chaos in the Alcae Forest and frightening the faeries and other residents of the forest as the Spirit of Darkness watched happily from Dark Heartus but scowled seeing both Jen and Bronx show up along with the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but Bronx shivered seeing it was Yuri doing all this but wondered why she would do this as Jen noticed he was trembling.

"_I hope we can stop her."_ he thought as he saw Yuri smile.

Kito then watched as she lunged at Bronx but used a blast of his Water Ogreix to stop her but she cackled as she began to fight them but Jen knew that she wanted to fight Bronx as Jen saw him face her in a fighting stance.

"_I'm going to save you Yuri._

_No matter what it takes!"_ Bronx thought as he began to fight.

The others were impressed but Jen and Ogre Child knew Bronx was holding back as he was slowly losing the battle.

He heard Yuri laugh at this as she kicked Bronx to the ground.

"W-Why would you do this, go against us?

I thought we were family." he said softly as Yuri cackled loudly.

"I see being with humans has softened you, made you weak!

I'm not like that.

I will make the Spirit of Darkness proud." she answered vanishing.

Jen then helped him up but there were tears in his snail like eyes as he left Aria but they couldn't blame him.

* * *

Later Izz noticed that Bronx was very quiet as they were eating breakfast but wondered why.

He noticed the bruises and had a feeling he'd been fighting dark hearted Arians but saw him leave the table as the others wondered what was bothering him but he decided to find out as he found him in Leah's room.

"What's wrong Bronx?

I know you went to Aria but why are you upset?" he asked as Bronx sighed.

He knew he had to tell somebody.

"The Spirit of Darkness took over Yuri.

Jen showed up eariler and I went with him but I was scared and I couldn't stop her but I didn't want to fight her because she's our sister and family but she was scary under the Spirit of Darkness's power." he explained crying.

Izz understood but was very nervous himself but angry inside knowing the Spirit of Darkness was trying to hurt those he cared about but he needed to keep calm as he watched as he brought the music box and played it but watched as his brother fell asleep.

He placed a blanket over his sleeping body as he left the room.

* * *

The Spirit of Darkness cackled as she saw how sad Bronx was at seeing that Yuri was her servant.

The young female Psammead was training and using her new Arian magic but felt a little twinge of sadness remembering the look of sadness in her brother's eyes but pushed it aside as she trained but hoped he would understand.

She would show them she wasn't weak.......

* * *

Leah was stunned at what Izz had told her and the others but understood why Bronx was feeling so sad.

She was angry at the Spirit of Darkness for taking over Bronx and Izz's sister but knew that they could help him and Izz but noticed that Bronx was in a better mood after his nap but still a little sad but noticed that Izz had gone.

He'd gone to Aria.........

* * *

Jen was surprised at Izz's idea as they headed to Dark Heartus but hoped Yuri would listen to what Izz had to say.

They found Yuri outside the castle but she was angry seeing them but realised Izz didn't want to fight but wondered why he and Jen were here.

"I just want to talk to you Yuri.

You scared us becoming the Spirit of Darkness's servant especially Bronx and we care deeply about you.

We're family and even though you think you don't need us, you know you do.

Just think about it as you're being trained." he said as he and Jen left.

The young female Psammead thought about it as she returned inside.....


	14. Breaking The Spell With Love

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I'm glad people are enjoying this.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night while the others were asleep, Bronx snuck out of bed and went downstairs and opened a portal to Aria and went there because he wanted to free Yuri from the Spirit of Darkness's dark spell as he found Jen waiting for him but hoped he wouldn't get in trouble with Skye and Brydon as they left for Emotionia where the Flame of Love was stored in the realm's heart but Bronx knew that it could break any dark spell so he figured that it could break the Spirit of Darkness's spell on Yuri as they were on Jen's Ograrian Speeder bike as they arrived in Emotionia, the realm of emotions in Aria.

He then saw somebody appear.

It was the ruler of the realm but she was curious as to why they were here but listened as Jen explained to her why they were in her realm.

She understood as she led them to where it was but hoped it would work as Bronx absorbed some of the Flame of Love's magic into his furry body but hoped that his plan would work.

Jen and Bronx then left and went to Dark Heartus but hoped that Yuri was alone so they could do this.

She was angry but Jen stopped her as the Flame of Love's magic emitted from his armoured hand surrounding Yuri's body and entered it but after the magic had faded, she noticed that Bronx and Jen were gone but felt a little strange as the magic was beginning to work......

* * *

Leah noticed that Bronx was asleep as they were having breakfast.

But Izz had a feeling he'd been in Aria trying to free Yuri from the Spirit of Darkness but he smiled at his brother's courage but stroked his furry head gently as he left him to sleep as he saw both Carley and Leah getting ready for school as he and David were going to the store to get some stuff.

He knew that they would be back later at the afternoon but was feeling a little lonely which happened to him and Carley when they were apart for long periods of time but distracted himself by sketching or listening to music on his MP3 player but felt okay as they were shopping but was worried about Bronx seeing as he hadn't woken up yet but wondered what he'd done in Aria that made him this exhausted as he snuck some Oreos into the trolley for Bronx knowing that they were his favourite snack.

David smiled as he returned to the house but saw Izz go upstairs to Leah's room where Bronx was sleeping but saw his brother stir as his snail like eyes opened as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What were you doing in Aria last night that made you tired?" he asked.

"I got Jen to help me try and break the Spirit of Darkness's spell on Yuri using the Flame of Love." he answered.

Izz understood as he saw Bronx go downstairs in his pyjamas but understood as he was eating Oreos in milk in a cereal bowl with a spoon.

He hoped that what he'd done helped Yuri but would go later to Aria but saw Jen appear but looked worried.

"Portalus Openus." he said as they opened a portal to Aria and left.

* * *

When they got to Aria and entered the purple bricked castle but gasped entering the infimary seeing Skye tend to Yuri seeing wounds and cuts over her furry body as he rushed to her side but wondered what had happened as Jen understood.

"The spell worked but the Spirit of Darkness hurt her badly when she went back to us." he told him.

Bronx then saw her snail like eyes open.

"Bronx...... I'm sorry.

I never meant to hurt you." she said weakly.

"It's okay." he answered.

But Jen had already told her that she would be living with her brothers and their human friends but Bronx was very excited at that as Jen had told him.

"When will she be living with us?" Bronx asked.

"As soon as she feels strong enough to leave." he told him.

Bronx understood as he left Aria and returned to Earth.

* * *

Izz and David wondered what was making Bronx smile a little as he was watching T.V as Carley and Leah returned from school but he was listening to anime music on his I-Pod as he couldn't wait for Yuri to live with them because that way they'd feel like more of a family but he was eating snacks.

"What's going on Bronx?" Izz asked him.

"Yuri's free of the Spirit of Darkness's spell but she's hurt.

When she's better, she's going to live with us." he answered him.

Izz understood but was happy about that but knew that Yuri would be shy like Bronx when he first came here but needed to tell Carley about this but hoped that Yuri would like it here in this world.........


	15. An New Member of the Family

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more**

**Thanks to those who reviewed because it makes my day and feel good getting them.**

**Yuri, Bronx and Izz's younger sister is going to live with them in the human world but is nervous but I'm sure Bronx and Izz will help her along with their human friends.**

**I hope you all like.**

* * *

The days passed and it was the start of December as Bronx woke up.

He hoped that Yuri was strong enough to live with him and Izz along with their human friends but wanted to go to Aria to find out but would go after breakfast as he went back to sleep beside Leah.

He knew Yuri would like it here but needed to check.

After breakfast he used his Arian magic to open a portal to Aria and went through it but when he got there, he was nervous as he entered the purple bricked castle and headed to the infirmary but smiled finding her awake and feeling better as he hugged her.

"There's something we need to talk about." Jen said.

Yuri was nervous as she followed him and Bronx to Skye's study as they talked about what had happened but about her going to the human world and living with her brothers and their human friends but Yuri was a little nervous but knew that Bronx and Izz lived in the human world with their human friends and they seemed fine.

"Don't worry you'll be fine.

Izz and I along with our human friends will help you adjust to the human world." he said.

Yuri understood as she would try it as they returned to the human world but hoped that their friends would like having Yuri around.

* * *

Meanwhile Leah and Carley were making snacks in the kitchen after finishing homework but Izz noticed that he hadn't seen Bronx since this morning but hoped he was okay but knew that he could handle himself but went upstairs but smiled seeing Bronx along with Yuri as he hugged her but saw that she was trembling.

"She's a little nervous about being in this world." Bronx said.

Izz understood as he knew that it would be hard for her to adjust like they had but knew things would be fine once she did but knew they needed to take things slow with her as they heard footsteps as Yuri hid under Leah's bed as they saw Leah join them.

"Hey is this your sister Yuri?

She's cute." she said stroking Yuri's light violet fur.

Izz saw her relax at that but that gave him and Bronx an idea as they went downstairs with Yuri but both Carley and David were in awe at Yuri but the female Psammead liked David.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she and David went through the Rite of Bonding." Leah said.

Bronx was very curious about that comment as she explained why but Carley agreed with them but smiled but they hoped that the Spirit of Darkness wouldn't try to hurt anybody in their family.

* * *

Later Yuri was nervous as she was eating Chinese with her brothers and their human friends but Leah noticed that both Yuri and David were very silent but Leah had already settled that Yuri would be sleeping in David's room but both Yuri and David didn't mind but Izz hoped she'd be okay as they were eating but laughed seeing Bronx trying to use chopsticks to eat noodles but Carley handed him an napkin but he was nervous for his younger sister knowing she was finding things hard especially after being the Spirit of Darkness's servant and having to go to an new world where she didn't know anything or anybody but noticed she was quiet later as she was wearing an night gown but he hugged her.

"It's okay Yuri because we know how hard things have been." he said.

"Y-You do?" she asked him.

"Yes but we know you never would hurt us or Aria because that was the Spirit of Darkness doing that.

Bronx and I know how you feel because we've been overtaken by dark Arian magic before but we knew that it wasn't us but we still felt bad but we had help to deal with it from the other Ogreix Warriors and our fellow Arian Knights.

Can I ask you something Yuri?" he reassured her.

She nodded in reply.

"How come you dropped out of training to become an Arian Knight?" he asked.

He noticed that there was silence for a few moments but then Yuri took the courage to speak.

"Because I have problems connecting to my Arian magic plus I'm not brave enough to be one.

I wish I was brave like you guys." she answered.

Izz understood as he hugged her.

"You will someday.

I know there's courage in there waiting to come out like returning to us even though the Spirit of Darkness was mad.

At least you're safe." he told her as she smiled a little.

* * *

Later that night Izz entered David's room to check up on Yuri but smiled seeing her asleep in bed beside David but decided not to wake them but left and returned to Carley's room but hoped Yuri would like this world but he hoped that David and the others would help her feel comfortable in this world.......


	16. Standing Tall

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so much to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews.**

**Family Day is an neat Arian holiday because I think they need to have holidays in Aria if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Izz was anxious as he woke the next morning but hoped Yuri was okay but he was still tired but heard laughter from downstairs but had a feeling it was Yuri but she was downstairs but was playing with some of Leah and David's old toys but was being quiet but she hoped that Izz and Bronx were okay but had a feeling they were still asleep as she lay on the sofa but her snail like eyes closed but she had a strange dream about her, Izz and Bronx's parents but only Skye knew where they were but she needed to know where they were but had a feeling she wouldn't tell her but she'd find a way knowing it was Family Day in Aria where Arian families spent the day together and gave each other presents but Yuri along with Izz and Bronx felt left out because their parents had disappeared.

But she woke up and went to get art materials to make Family Day cards but she didn't remember her parents like Izz and Bronx did but that was okay because once they found out where they were, they would go find them and be a family again but was worried but shook the fear away as she worked on her little project.

She was finished with them and went upstairs and put them in her brother's sleeping arms but left before they woke up but was playing until they along with David and the others woke up.

But Brydon noticed that Skye was worried as she'd been watching the young female Psammead play along with making her Family Day cards but wondered why that bothered her.

"Yuri was adopted into the Nassicus family after Bronx turned five but that was why Bronx was so close with her but we never told her that she was adopted because Izz and Bronx's parents made her feel like she was their own daughter.

I hope she doesn't know yet.

It would hurt her feelings." she answered her husband.

She had no idea the Spirit of Darkness had been listening to them.......

* * *

Bronx smiled opening the card as he and Leah had woken up.

He was happy but also a little sad remembering that his and Izz's parents weren't around and had vanished but had a feeling he was worried about Yuri but wondered why.

"I love her as my sister but she wasn't born into my and Izz's family." he said.

She watched as he checked to make sure the coast was clear before going on.

"She was adopted by our parents because they had been destroyed and my father had found her but couldn't bear to leave her alone so he brought her home but my parents made her feel part of the family but never wanted to tell her she was adopted but Izz and I still love her and always want to protect her.

But I'm worried that she'll find out and be sad." he answered.

"Don't worry I won't tell her." Leah told him.

They then went downstairs for breakfast as they saw David sketching while Yuri was playing but Bronx saw her hug him as he returned it but was hopeful but saw Izz enter but he was wearing his birth medallion along with Bronx.

They always wore them but hid them so Yuri wouldn't see and get curious.

* * *

Izz then saw Jen show up while Yuri was playing and David was sketching but he needed help as the Spirit of Darkness had sent Happiness Suckers to attack Arians as Izz and Bronx went with him but he had an idea seeing David as Izz got the human to follow them but he was nervous as they went through the portal to Aria but was more amazed as they appeared in Latanis where Happiness Suckers were causing chaos.

They looked like trolls with glowing eyes but they used their dark Arian magic to suck happiness from humans and Arians but the only way to stop them was by thinking happy thoughts but David was in awe and trembling at the same time.

"W-Where're we?" he asked nervous.

"Aria." Izz answered as David calmed down.

But he was mad as a Happiness Sucker was about to attack Izz but a strange feeling boiled within him as magic surrounded him but when it vanished, he was standing in a suit of unbreakable, unburnable, unscratchable and shock proof suit of light blue Arian Knight armour with a long cape.

He felt stronger with powerful Arian magic in him and his body was more stronger now but he then began thinking of those he cared about especially Leah but Jen smiled seeing the Happiness Suckers explode into dark Arian dust.

"That was cool but what happened to me?" David asked as Bronx laughed.

"You became an Arian Knight.

You felt the Arian magic within you and combined it with your courage.

You're powerful when you're not afraid.

You guys should go back home." Jen answered.

David agreed as he opened a portal back to the human world.

But they saw sadness in Yuri's eyes as the day went on but they wanted ri help her......


	17. Family No Matter What

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews.**

* * *

Izz cursed in Arian as Bronx was getting Yuri to calm down.

He wondered what had upset her but had a worried feeling that she had found out that she was adopted by their parents but needed to help her feel better but she was asleep in David's arms but Izz felt bad for her knowing her parents were gone and might not be back but he wished there was something he could do to help her.

He then went to Aria to see if there was even something that could help.

He knew Skye would know since she had helped them with Yuri but hoped the Goodness Witch would give him some clues to Yuri's parents as he entered the Goodness Witch's study but found Brydon there but the pale skinned ogre wondered what Izz wanted but had a feeling it was about Yuri as Izz nodded.

"Please help Brydon.

I know Yuri wasn't supposed to know but the Spirit of Darkness told her and I just want to make her happy again." he told him.

Brydon sighed in defeat at that.

He then handed him something but gasped seeing it was Yuri's birth medallion but opened it seeing a photo of Yuri and her parents but smiled sadly.

"Thanks Brydon.

Don't worry I won't tell Skye.

I've got to go." he said leaving.

He then opened a portal back to the human world.

* * *

Bronx wondered where Izz was as it was nearly dinner time but hoped he was okay.

He smiled seeing Yuri playing but it reminded him of when he was younger before his and Izz's parents vanished but saw her hug him but the feeling made him feel good because he needed to feel good seeing as now he had a family made up of people who cared about him and Izz but he felt bad for Yuri because her parents were destroyed a few days after she was born but that was why he and Izz protected her from the hurt of this world.

He then saw Izz return but had a secretive look on his furry face that made him curious.

"What's going on?" he asked as Izz whispered into his brother's ear but he was shocked but hoped that Yuri would be okay as they decided to give her the birth medallion that belonged to her that Skye and Brydon had been keeping for her but they had an idea as they saw David but he wondered what they wanted but understood as Bronx explained but felt bad knowing that his and Leah's father had left them and their mother but he wanted to help Yuri as he watched her sleep but hoped that she would understand.

He then waited until she woke up to tell her this as Izz and Bronx went to see what Leah and Carley were doing but hoped Yuri would be okay.

* * *

Yuri wondered what was wrong with David as she woke up from her nap.

"Hey you okay?

I bet you had a good nap." he said as she nodded.

But the young female Psammead wondered what was bothering him as he sighed.

"There's something I want to show you." he answered.

She watched as he opened the birth medallion but saw her snail like eyes go wide at the photo of her and her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy......" she said softly.

David could understand hearing the sadness in her voice.

"It's okay Yuri to be sad about them.

But they're in your heart and can never leave especially when you need them most like today but we're a family.

We would never abandon you especially Bronx and Izz." he reassured her.

"B-But they're not really my brothers because I'm adopted and I don't look like them." she told him.

David nodded as he saw her look at the photo.

"You guys might be the same but you guys love each other like siblings but adopted or not, we love you and that's never going to change.

We'll always be your family." he said as she hugged him.

"Thanks I think I understand." she said going to find Izz and Bronx.

He felt better knowing he'd been able to help her feel better but went back to sketching but hoped she was okay.

* * *

Later that night David saw Izz enter his room while Yuri was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Yuri told me what you said to her about her parents.

Thank you so much for helping her understand that we can also be her family even if she wasn't born into our family but I think you should go through the Rite of Bonding with her.

She needs a friend like you." he said as he heard Bronx calling him.

David understood as he saw him leave the room but smiled as Yuri climbed into bed beside him but saw her fall asleep instantly but he liked Izz's idea as he drifted off.......


	18. Under the Weather

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed because the idea for this chapter came into my head eariler so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was snowing outside but inside the Robert's house, there were sounds of sneezing from David's room as Yuri's snil like eyes opened weakly but David had already woken and went to have breakfast but the young female Psammead wasn't feeling too good but had seen the snow falling and wanted to play outside all day in it.

It didn't matter that she had a high temperature or a fever because she wanted to go outside and play but went downstairs but heard sneezing from the living room but was surprised seeing Bronx lying on the couch wrapped in blankets but noticed he wasn't well either seeing he was peaky, sneezing and coughing but very tired and not himself.

"Is Bronx okay?" she asked seeing Izz.

He nodded in reply.

"He's just not very well and has the flu, a very bad case of the flu.

He won't be better for a few weeks.

You want some breakfast?" he said as she nodded.

They then went into the kitchen where their human friends were but were just as excited about the snow as they were but she hoped they wouldn't find out that she wasn't well.

They then went outside but noticed that Izz looked a little sad.

Leah had a feeling he missed Bronx because he was like that when he and Bronx were apart for a long time but understood both twin brothers had a strong emotional bond but saw him sit beside Bronx on the couch.

They understood as they left the house.

He smiled stroking Bronx's fur as he had the music box beside him.

He wanted to be out in the snow but knew that Bronx needed him.

* * *

Later that day David noticed that Yuri wasn't herself but had a feeling that she wasn't well but knew that she didn't want to go inside as she felt weak while throwing snowballs at Leah but he saw her sink to her furry knees as he came to her side but wondered if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine." she answered as her eyes closed.

David was worried for her as he picked her up but Leah saw him feel her furry forehead finding a fever and was worried as he went inside along with the others but Izz was curious seeing him along with Carley and Leah but was scared as he felt her forehead but realised she had the flu like Bronx but he heard her cough as he laid her on the couch as Bronx's snail like eyes opened seeing Yuri asleep beside him as he hugged her as he sneezed but took a tissue from Izz but was very weak.

"W-What happened to her?" he answered weakly.

"She has the flu like you.

I think she wanted to be out in the snow." David told him.

He understood as he left the room but went upstairs to Leah's room to sleep but he hoped that Yuri would be okay as his snail like eyes closed.

* * *

Later that night David saw Carley and Leah return from Aria.

They'd went to ask Jen and Ogre Child about what to do about Bronx and Yuri but they'd given them great advice but he wondered what they'd said.

"They said they need to rest and that human medicine could help them.

But I hope they'll be okay." Leah told him.

He was relieved but had Yuri in his arms but was stroking her light purple fur as he hoped that she would get better but could feel she was tired as he felt sad for her but Leah understood because he was the same when ever she was sick and worried but she always reassured him that she would be okay.

Leah smiled knowing that Yuri was like a second younger sister to him.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." she said as he nodded.

But he saw Izz join him as he smiled watching Yuri sleep but wanted to hug her.

"You're really good with her David.

Just like Bronx." he said.

"You're welcome Izz." he answered.

He then saw he wasn't himself but he needed to look after both Bronx and Yuri.

Leah saw sadness in Carley's eyes knowing that Izz was trying to be strong for his siblings but she saw him fall asleep in her arms but hugged him.

She hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Later that night she saw that Izz was awake but delirious which worried her.

She felt his furry forehead and saw he had a fever and wasn't well but she heard him protest but she knew why knowing that he was the older brother and had to be strong for his siblings but she knew he needed help.

"Izzard it's okay to ask for help especially if you're not well.

It's not a sign of weakness." she told him.

The Psammead nodded but was coughing slightly.

"You care about me a lot, right?

You treat me like a friend." he said weakly.

"Yes I do Izzard.

You're my best friend along with Leah." she told him.

He then fell asleep along with her but was thinking about that.....


	19. Needing A Friend

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating but I was busy with other fics but I hope you like this.**

* * *

Bronx was nervous as he'd just heard what Izz had told him but he didn't want to go to Aria and stay there for two whole years but he knew that their Arian friends needed them and it was their duty as Arian Knights to help but he didn't really want to leave what he had found on Earth, friends and a family behind but he knew that Izz was prepared to do such a thing but Bronx sighed going upstairs but it was early morning but he was unaware that both Leah and David had heard them.

They found Bronx on the couch as they were relaxing.

"What's going on between you and Izz?

We heard you guys yelling." Leah asked.

"He and I have to go to Aria for two years to help the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but I don't want that anymore because I have friends and a family here and I don't want to give those things up but I know my brother.

He'll want to go and help but Carley will be upset, right?" he answered.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Yes she would because she cares about him deeply as a friend and sees him as a brother.

I would hate for the progress he's helped her make fade because of this.

You can stay if you want." Leah answered as Bronx smiled.

But he was worried about Izz knowing that he would be going later that night when he and the others were asleep.

He hoped his brother knew what he was doing.

* * *

Later at dinner David and the others noticed that both Izz and Bronx were very quiet as they ate but Yuri was worried.

She wondered what was bothering her older brothers but David would tell her later but she hoped if they'd had a fight, that they would make up soon but knew that it involved going back to Aria but being as young as she was couldn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation but hoped things would be okay as they finished eating but Izz noticed Bronx was very cold towards him as they left but sighed knowing he was mad at him but ignored him going upstairs.

For some reason sadness was eating at him but he couldn't make it go away but he'd made up his mind.

"Portalus Openus." he said softly.

Arian magic emitted from his furry hand creating a portal that led to Aria.

"_Goodbye._

_I'll be back in two years, I promise."_ he thought going through the portal.

It then closed and vanished after he went through it.

* * *

The next morning Leah and David along with Bronx and Yuri noticed that Carley was very quiet as they were having breakfast but Bronx knew his brother had decided to stay in Aria for two years but didn't have the heart to tell her that along with Leah but they were surprised by this as she was finishing on some Christmas stuff like decorating the Christmas tree but knew that Carley was helping her but was very quiet as she helped her and David decorate the tree but Bronx understood as she went upstairs to her room but laid on her bed but he cursed in Arian under his breath.

"You're in so much trouble when you get back Izz." he thought as he sipped cocoa.

He hoped she'd be okay but knew she was sad because of her emotional link to Izz but wished he'd never gotten that message from Jen because this family was more important to him and Izz than anything but he sighed knowing nothing would change his brother's mind once it was made up but hoped he was safe.

Yuri was playing with toys while Christmas music was playing in the living room but Bronx sighed as he was in Leah's room but sat on her bed thinking but he needed to help them.

He needed to think up something.

* * *

But in Aria, Izz was feeling miserable as he lay on his bed in his room in the castle in Latanis.

He knew Bronx and the others would be mad at him for leaving and staying in Aria for the next two years but he hoped that they would understand when he came back but he hoped Carley wasn't upset.

But he saw Bronx appear in his room but he looked mad which was understandable as the brown grey furred Psammead gave him an angry glare.

"I see you're having fun Izzard while betraying our family on Earth." he said to him.

Izz felt bad as his bat like ears drooped sadly as he knew what his brother meant.

"Bronx please let me explain." Izz said.

"You want to be the hero?

Go ahead.

Have fyn but Carley misses you.

She wants you to come home and when she gets sad, Leah is the only one to make her feel better again because you left her Izzard.

She was your only friend and you abandoned her.

Some friend you are." he said leaving through a portal.

Izz was feeling sad hearing Bronx say that because he'd hurt his feelings but understood he was angry but felt guilty as he lay there beginning to fall asleep........


	20. Part of A Family Again

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more and sorry for not updating in a little while but thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Izz sighed lying on the bed in his room as he was tired from another day of training but saw Ogre Child enter but wondered what she was doing here but had a feeling it was about leaving his friends on Earth to come here.

"I heard what Bronx said to you.

But I....... also went to Earth and saw that our Queen, your friend is very miserable without you there and the others agree.

I know you think you have to do this but you're wrong.

You need them just as much as they need you.

Family is made up of people who love and care about each other." she said.

He sighed knowing she was right.

He knew what he had to do as he used his Arian magic to open a portal to Earth.

He hoped he wasn't too late.......

* * *

It was five in the morning as Izz appeared in the Robert's house but was scared.

He took a deep breath heading upstairs but came to Carley's room but opened the door softly as not to wake her but his heart tugged seeing her sleeping but looked lonely.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry._

_I never meant to leave you."_ he thought as he climbed in beside her.

He then snuggled beside her but David and Yuri smiled seeing that as they went to Leah's room but the hazel eyed girl woke hearing them enter but wondered what was wrong.

"Izz came back." David said as she smiled.

"Really?" she said.

"He's not lying.

Izz is in Carley's room sleepung near her.

Come see!" Yuri told her as David laughed.

He along with Yuri and Leah entered their friend's room but saw Izz sleeping peacefully beside Carley but decided to leave them alone.

She was just so happy for her friend but knew Bronx would be a little happy but a little mad too.

They then went back to sleep........

* * *

Later that morning, Yuri found Izz in the living room but hugged him.

He smiled at her but was nervous knowing that Bronx had probably been angry and cursing gim in Arian as Yuri agreed.

"He gets really mad when Leah or David talk about you and then hides under my bed crying.

He's scared." she said as he was shocked but understood.

He then heard humming coming from the kitchen as he entered finding Leah there making breakfast.

She smiled seeing him.

"It's okay Izzard.

I'm not angry at you along with David.

But Bronx....... that's a different story." she answered.

"What about Carley?

She was sad, right?" he said softly.

"Yes she was.

She thought she'd done something to make you mad and make you leave.

We told her it wasn't her fault but she just became quieter than usual.

But now you're back, we can be a family again." she answered.

She saw tears in his snail like eyes at that as he hid under the table.

She heard footsteps but smiled seeing who it was.

It was Carley.

"You okay?" Leah asked her.

She nodded.

"I had this dream that Izz came back because he missed us but I hope he's okay and nothing bad happened to him." she answered but Izz felt bad hearing that.

"Carley........." he said.

She gasped seeing her Psammead friend again as she hugged him but he understood that she'd missed him along with Yuri but there was sadness in his snail like eyes as they ate knowing Bronx was waiting for him but he saw him gasp as he entered the kitchen later but wasn't that angry but more disapointed that his brother had chosen being an Arian Knight over being part of a family but knew he'd made a mistake and was feeling bad enough.

"I'll forgive you but make another stupid decision like that again and I'll disown you as a brother." he whispered.

Izz nodded a little surprised but understood.

* * *

Later that evening as Carley was etting ready for bed, Yuri was with David.

But Leah was in her room talking to Izz about what to do about talking about his mistake and asking for forgiveness but knew her friend would forgive him for this as she left seeing her enter dressed in warm pyjamas as she sat on the bed.

"Izz....... did you go back to Aria because of something I did?" Carley asked him.

The grey furred Psammead was shocked hearing her say that because he knew it wasn't her fault he'd went back to Aria but saw sadness in her blue eyes but he felt bad that he was making her feel sad.

"I-It wasn't your fault.

It was mine.

I thought my Arian family were gone forever and I guess I just wanted to fulfill my duty as an Arian Knight but that gives me no excuse." he answered as she understood but was thinking about something.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I know we can't replace your family but Leah, David and I along with Yuri and Bronx can be a family, our family if you want it to be.

I care about you a lot.

I forgive you for running away for a whole year.

I know that things have been a little rough." she answered.

He then felt her hug him but it made him feel good inside.

"Thanks for that.

I'm always going to be here for the family." he answered yawning.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

That next morning David along with Yuri checked up on their friends but smiled finding them asleep but were happy their family was a whole again but hoped that would never happen again, where their family was nearly torn apart.........


	21. The Strength Within

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Bronx was nervous waking up with a jolt after a strange dream that people were calling to him but he knew those voices as his and Izz's parents but had a feeling they were calling to him and Izz to rescue them from where ever they were in that portal they'd vanished into but he couldn't forget the dream as he went downstairs but saw Yuri and David in the kitchen but decided not to tell them about the dream but David noticed Bronx seemed worried about something but didn't want to talk about iy.

He knew he'd probably tell Izz about it since they were brothers but he was quiet helping them make pancakes as they were having fun.

He hoped his brother and friends would wake soon so he could tell them about what he'd seen.

David along with Leah wondered why Bronx was so quiet at breakfast but they had a feeling that only Izz could get it out of him as he saw him wating Pop Tarts while drinking OJ.

He was worried about Bronx as he was never this quiet before but waited until they were alone to talk.

He knew it was to do with their birth medallions.

* * *

"What's bothering you Bronx?

You've been acting strange all morning and I and the others are worried about you.

Is it to do with our parents?" Izz asked his brother.

"I had this dream where our parents were calling to me and I think they want us to rescue them from that vortex or where ever they went.

I figured that you'd want to help." he answered as Izz was nervous.

"Bronx maybe it was a dream but I'm not sure.

Maybe they do but maybe you should do that." he answered.

Bronx's feelings were hurt by this as he left Leah's room.

Izz was worried about this as he had a feeling Bronx would go to Aria to find their parents but hoped he would be okay as he went downstairs to see what the other members of his family were doing but Leah saw sadness in his snail like eyes.

"What's wrong Izz?" David asked him.

"Bronx.

He had this dream that our parents were calling to him but he ran off to try and rescue them but it's my fault.

I'm worried for him." he answered as Yuri understood but hoped that her brother was okay.

But Leah hoped that Bronx was okay because she felt a little sad because he was away from her for a while.

* * *

But later that night, he saw Ogre Child show up in Carley's room but wondered what was going on.

She had to tell him something important to do with her human side.

"Her Arian Zodiac partner is searching for her." she answered as he nodded.

"We should bring her to Aria so they can bond." he answered.

Izz agreed but used his Flame of Heart Equinix powers to open a portal to Aria but Carley was curious as she followed them through it.

She had a feeling that her Arian Zodiax partner was waiting for her but was curious as to what it was.

Izz then smiled as they entered the castle in Latanis and into Skye's study but the Goodness Witch showed her where her Arian Zodiac partner was.

It was in Draconia, the realm of dragons in Aria as Ogre Child along with Carley opened a portal to Draconia as they along with Izz went through it.

* * *

But in Draconia, the Spirit of Darkness was causing trouble and the dragons weren't happy but the ruler Li-Chana was mad that the dark hearted Arian was doing this but was relieved when she saw Ogre Child along with Carley and Izz as the Ogreix Warrior along with Izz were angry at what the Spirit of Darkness was doing as the Spirit of Darkness prepared to attack but Ogre Child stopped her by blocking her dark Arian magic but they watched as she vanished.

Li-Chana smiled knowing Lari was waiting for Carley to bond with her as her Arian Zodiac partner as she led her to her castle that was on a volcano as lava ran from it.

Izz smiled as his human friend could sense Lari's Arian aura as they entered the castle but they were in awe as they saw Lari.

She had dark blue scales, green eyes, slender but like a Chinese dragon.

Izz saw her smile as she saw Carley but both her and Lari shared a feeling as a glowing mark appeared on her paw but Ogre Child saw one on Carley's hand too as Arian magic swirled around them as they were joined together through their hearts.

"We need to go before David and Leah worry." Izz said to her.

"Is Lari coming with us?" Carley asked.

"I can but I would draw attention to humans in your world Your Highness." Lari answered.

Izz saw a look in his friend's blue eyes and had a feeling that she had a plan.

"What if I could make you look like a human?" she said as her friends were confused.

"You can do it seeing I am the Dragon of Imagination and anything you sream up can happen if you believe." Lari told her.

She smiled as she focused mentally on what Lari would look like as a human kid like her and Leah.

Izz and Ogre Child watched amazed as Ogreix emitted from her hand as it surrounded Lari but was transforming her into a human like form but they were amazed by the new form of appearance.

Lari's human form had short spiked dark blue hair, green eyes, slender but strong but looked around fourteen.

"Let's go home." Carley told them.

"Really?" Lari said as Izz nodded.

"Portalus Openus." he said opening a portal back to Earth.

But they noticed Izz was nervous about something but Ogre Child knew what was wrong.

"Don't worry Izzard.

Bronx is safe." she reassured him.

He was feeling better as he left with his friends.

He hoped Bronx would be safe........


	22. Rescuing Yuri

**Magic of Friendship Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Lari was amazed as they appeared in the Robert's house but the Dragon of Imagination was just happy to be in the human world as she was exploring the house but Izz chuckled at that reminding him of Yuri but thinking of that made him need to check on his younger sister but found her in her room playing but was getting readt for bed but he could tell she missed Bronx but was trying not to show it.

He then went downstairs with the others to have dinner but Leah and David were curious about the strange blue haired girl that was sitting beside Izz and trying to eat noodles with chopsticks but she was a little nervous being with them but began to relax as they were talking about their day but Izz was quiet but was thinking about Bronx hoping he was okay and safe in Aria while searching for their parents.

"You okay Izzard?

You haven't said a word the whole meal." David said while eating dumplings.

"I'm fine.

Just missing somebody." he answered as Leah understood.

He missed Bronx a lot but knew his brother had wanted to do this since that dream he'd had prompted him to do it.

But David saw Leah smile as Lari was making a mess while attempting to use chopsticks but liked having her around after Carley told them about her.

"How is she a dragon?

She looks human to me." David asked as Leah elbowed him.

"She's in her human form but she can change between dragon and human form at free will.

She just needs a little more practise at it." Izz answered as Lari's dragon wings revealed themselves.

They were in awe as they vanished.

"They're amazing!" Leah remarked.

Lari sighed at that but Izz saw she was nervous.

"Being a human and fitting into this world is going to be harder than I thought." she said.

"Not really.

Bronx, Yuri and I were like that but our friends helped us adjust and we will help you too.

Just don't tell anyone about Aria.

They won't understand or try to go there." the Psammead answered.

Lari understood but was still nervous as she was going to school tomorrow along with Yuri.

But she hoped that she could do it.

She decided to sleep in her dragon form.

She was sleeping in Leah's room.

She hoped that she would fit into this world.

* * *

The next morning Lari was up but in her dragon form but decided to become her human form so she wouldn't scare anybody in the house or their friends but smiled as she dressed in a t-shirt with dragons on it, baggy jeans and sneakers but grabbed a dark blue back pack that matched the colour of her dragon form but she was hungry after that relaxing shower.

She then went downstairs and found David along with Izz and Yuri in the kitchen.

She was curious seeing them making breakfast but David understood remembering Izz along with Bronx and Yuri like that when they first came to this world but he explained to her patiently as she listened intently as she poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal while they were waiting for pancakes but Yuri was curious about Lari but confused.

"David are you sure she's a dragon?

If she is, how come she looks like a human like you and our friends?" she asked him.

"She's hiding it so people won't be frightened by her and get worried like people might be in class seeing you." he understood.

But Izz saw concern in his younger sister's snail like eyes as she hadn't fully understood what David had said.

"Don't worry I'll try.

Sometimes humans don't understand anything or anybody that's different or special but it would scare them but they're like everybody else.

That's all David was trying to say." he told her hugging her.

She nodded eatuing cereal with her furred hands.

It was something David didn't approve of but thought it was cute.

He then saw Leah come downstairs dressed but was tired as she drank OJ.

But Lari felt bad remembering she'd accidentally woken her up.

But Leah seemed to forgive her as she saw Carley appear.

She had gotten up earlier and had gone to Aria but she'd found David and Leah's Arian Zodiac partners with Ogre Child and Skye's help but couldn't wait to tell Leah as they went to school but Lari was very nervous as they approached the high school but they understood as many kids were staring at her as they entered and went to their lockers but Lari was having trouble opening hers and melted her lock using her fire breath but the alarm sounded.

"Lari you have to be careful about doing that here.

We don't want to draw attention to ourselves or have people follow us to Aria." Leah told her.

But they didn't know that a girl with long blue hair had overheard them but was helping the Spirit of Darkness but knew about Lari but knew that the Dragon of Imagination didn't know a lot about this world and could use this to her upper hand as she formulated a plan.

She was the sister of Kadis, Prince of her home realm Icyia in Aria but had been with the Spirit of Darkness but scowled seeing she was with her human friends as they walked off to class.

"_I'll get you later Lari."_ she thought heading to class herself.......

* * *

Later that afternoon asw they got home, they noticed Yuri wasn't there when they got home but Izz and David were very worried but Leah had a feeling the Spirit of Darkness was behind this and were holding Yuri as her prisoner but that was okay because they could go to Aria and get her back but hoped Bronx wouldn't be mad as they opened a portal to Aria and went through it but David was amazed as they were in Latanis, the main city of Aria but there was no time for sight seeing as they headed to the purple bricked castle where Ogre Child and the other Ogreix Warriors were waiting but they saw worry in Izz's snail like eyes but knew he was worried about Yuri but Ogre Child understood.

"She went with her to Darkia.

We need to go there now." the Ogreix Warrior said opening a portal through her Ogreix.

Izz hoped Yuri was safe or the Spirit of Darkness would pay.

* * *

Yuri was scared as she was in a cell but was hurt and was whimpering in fear.

She hoped her brother and her friends were coming to help her as the Spirit of Darkness cackled at the young female Psammead was afraid but hoped that things would be okay as her snail like eyes closed in sleep but she dreamt that her brother and friends were coming as Kira watched her but was amxious to hurt her but the Spirit of Darkness stopped her.

"We need her alive to get the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights to come to us." she answered.

The silver skinned ogre girl scowled in anger as she saw them appear.

But Kadis was with them.

He was angry that Kira had helped the Spirit of Darkness take Yuri but was more angry at the Spirit of Darkness for making Kira help her but prepared to fight.........


End file.
